supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 2
Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper, #2 in 1984) (2500 points) 8~10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ I absolutely love this song. It's so nostalgic that I bounce to the rhythm. *Catherine the Spellcaster (age 24) ~ I grew up with this song! I absolutely love it! Awesome! *Princess Starlight Magical Warfare (2011-present) (2510 points) Pokemon Hentai (2530 points) 1~4 *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ THAT IS JUST F***ING SICK! MOST OF THE TRAINERS ARE EVEN UNDER THE AGE OF OF 18, THAT'S PEDOPHILIA!, POKEMON ARE NOT SEX OBJECTS, WHAT WERE THEY THINKING! YOU SHOULD NOT SEE PICTURES OF DELPHOX, LUCARIO, OR ANY OTHER HUMAN-LIKE POKEMON! IT'S SICK! IT'S DISGUSTING! ESPECIALLY FETISH ART! *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ You know how I feel about them. They're just....(barfs) *Toshio Samo (age 6) ~ (Translation: I hate these kind of pictures, I got scarred for life at Christmas when Garrett gave me a tablet with pornographic Pokemon pictures like these, I got scarred for life, what a complete pervert, and whoever thought this was a great idea is a f***ing son of a b****! Dragon Ball Yaoi is the worst as well as this!) *Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: They say I'm responsible for 90% of Supernanny: The Theory porn, but, this is just disgusting, I loved the Pokemon Gardevour and Lucario, but the porn ruined it!) *Princess Starlight Catherine the Spellcaster (age 25 1/2) (2560 points) Pretty Little Liars (2010-present) (2600 points) 8~10 *Annabelle Rodkins ~ My daughters Courtney and Josephine liked it, too! *Princess Starlight Dragon Ball Yaoi (2650 points) 1-4 *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ NONE OF THE MALES ARE INVOLVED IN RELATIONSHIPS! WTF?! *Sophie the Otter ~ Ewwwwww... The X Factor (2011-present) (2710 points) Creepy Zoo (2780 points) Negative *Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) ~ This is sick and so wrong! Using creepy animals to attack kids? Talk about abusive! Z/X TCG (2860 points) Cooper Bates (age 22) (2950 points) 8-10 *Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) ~ They may say I be abusive, but, she is the BEST nanny on Earth! She allows me and Webeewize to share my forms of discipline with the public! *Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) ~ She dominates in being the nanny, and can save pretty much any family! Cerelia Reggio (age 31) (3050 points) 8-10 *Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) ~ She owns. The best. She's the best Italian lady, and far better than Giuseppe Todaro. *Toshio Samo (age 6) ~ (Translation: Since any member of IIDNA has a Pokemon game. she might like Pokemon aswell!) The Last I'll Considerz (3160 points) Deluxe Fried Otterz (3280 points) 1-4 *1 **Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ OFFENSIVE! O-F-F-E-N-S-I-V-E! LEAVE THE OTTER RACE ALONE! 8-10 *Oksana Velykazhinka (age 25) ~ During the episode releases, not only you will get to see it on television, I will share it across every YouTube channel I manage, every Facebook page I manage, Twitter, I will spam scam comments about it across many, many Facebook pages and YouTube videos, because in WatchFlame's chart, the series is going down increasingly higher positions! Freak Foor closing logo (3410 points) 1-4 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ Creepy and disgusting! Never watch this horrid junk fest! *Takako Sato (age 25) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) *Toshio Samo (age 6) *Satoko Samo (age 25) *Hans Kiranoko (age 12) *Alda Kiranoko (age 6) 5-7 8-10 The Crazy Character Voting Program (3550 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ Thank you very much! That idea is great! Twisted (3700 points) Vampire Academy (3860 points) Magical Girl (Mahou Shoujo) (4030 points) Pretty Cure (4210 points) 8~10 *Princess Starlight Sam and Cat (4400 points) 8~10 *Princess Starlight The Haunted Hathaways (4600 points) 8~10 *Princess Starlight House of Cards (2013-present) (final set in level 2) Category:Lists